Vincent Phantomhive
Earl Vincent Phantomhive (ヴィンセント ファントムハイヴ, Vinsento Fantomuhaivu) is the late head of the Phantomhive noble family. He is the husband of Rachel Phantomhive and father of Ciel Phantomhive, and is whom Ciel inherited his titles from. Character Outline Vincent was a handsome, well-dressed man with short, dark black hair and brown eyes, a mole under his left eye, and a kind smile. He bears a vague resemblance to Sebastian Michaelis. When alive, he was shown to be exceptionally kind and welcoming. This was demonstrated when he noticed that Angelina is self-conscious of her red hair and he made a point to compliment it. He also welcomed Baron Kelvin into his home, and always took a minute to spare a greeting and a kind word, while others of his social status looked on with disdain. People were shown to have been easily drawn to him, as Angelina fell in love with him easily, and as a child, Ciel accompanied Vincent whenever he could, even when still recovering from being ill.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 4 He was a loving father and his family was always very important to him.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 22 However, he was just as capable as Ciel at manipulating individuals, and Baron Kelvin took note of him and his acquaintances as being "evil noblemen."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 6 It is shown that Undertaker was acquainted with the Phantomhive family when Vincent was the head. History Vincent was the head of the Phantomhive household and acted as Queen Victoria's watchdog, both titles that Ciel later took over. Tanaka has shown to have worked for the Phantomhive family at least since Vincent's time. Sometime while he was alive, he hosted a variety of parties that many others nobles attended. When Baron Kelvin attended one of these parties, it is the first time that he encountered Ciel, and he made a continued effort to network with Vincent after that. While Vincent was kind, the others were not, causing Baron Kelvin to believe he had to be more "beautiful" to be accepted by their social circle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, page 8 As a result, Vincent is indirectly part of the reason for Baron Kelvin's obsession with undergoing plastic surgery and with Ciel. On Ciel's tenth birthday, Vincent,his wife, and the family dog, Sebastian, were killed in a fire, his son was kidnapped, and his manor was burnt to the ground.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, pages 35-36''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 11, page 4 It seems that the reason for this was related to his work as the queen's watchdog and his control over the underworld.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 In the anime, his death is directly attributed to Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 22 Anime's Synopsis Book of Doomsday Angela creates a twisted, combined form of Vincent and Rachel, which she uses to lead the cult as the priest. When she makes the creation try to kill Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis stops it by killing it with a piece of broken glass. Afterward, Angela kidnaps Ciel and tries to rewrite his past, conjuring up images of Rachel and Vincent to convince Ciel to allow her to. However, Ciel refuses to listen to Angela's manipulations through their images, causing them to disappear. Quotes * (To Angelina) "There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character! Ann's red hair is really beautiful, just like the color of red spider lilies in their full bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 27 * (To Baron Kelvin) "I'm sorry. My child is a bit shy around strangers. His health is poor, so he doesn't venture outside much."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32 Page 2 Trivia *In the manga, it is said that Ciel's nose looks like Vincent's.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Household